


Lost Time

by PaintingthePeoniesRed



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, affectionate mairon, distancing, distracted melkor, upset mairon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingthePeoniesRed/pseuds/PaintingthePeoniesRed
Summary: :,)
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Lost Time

Mairon found Melkor as he always had the past few days: in their bedroom, hunched over, sitting on the side of their bed, thinking. He was staring out the window.

He leaned on the door frame, arms crossed. “You never smile anymore.”

Melkor glanced up, only just noticing then that Mairon stood there. “Give me something to smile about and I will, I assure you.”

“I am wounded; you have me.” He walked over to his master and sat beside him, one of his arms snaking around his waist, the other reaching up to cup the opposite side of his face and pull his head closer. “You never smile, you never laugh, you never come to me to spend time with me anymore.” His voice wasn’t accusatory — on the contrary, it was pleading. “You only ever need me for battle plans, for attacks and defenses, and for my body after a long day. Melkor, come back to me....” He closed his eyes and slowly kissed his neck, at the base of it, where it joined with his shoulder. His touch was as pleading as his voice and he hummed a tune of togetherness, of what they were in Valinor, serious and yet happy, laughing, dancing together, when they eloped. Melkor then was as warm as he could be cold, kind to Mairon as he could be terrifying, but now....

Melkor was still, accepting the affections, but not returning them, an expression on his face akin to that of someone trying to work despite the distractions of a small child.

Mairon kissed higher, up his neck, up to his face, and then finally, his lips —

“Mairon, _enough._ ” Melkor stood up, brushing Mairon away and went to the door. “Precious, there is a war on! I cannot be who I was in Valinor, I have armies to build, land to conquer, foes to slay. I am eternally grateful for you, my lieutenant, but I simply do not have the time to humor you!” With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him without a second glance.

Mairon was still, hands in his lap as he heard his love’s heavy footsteps receding down the stone corridor. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, hands curling into fists. _Yes, I know there is a war on. All I ask is a kiss goodbye before you send me out to die for you, as you know I would._ He looked out the window now, as Melkor had been doing just moments earlier. _Melkor, come back to me._

**Author's Note:**

> :,)


End file.
